The subject disclosure relates to implantable spinal stabilization systems for surgical treatment of spinal disorders, and more particularly, to a device for connecting cylindrical spinal rods of a spinal stabilization system to the spine.
The spinal column is a complex system of bones and connective tissue which protects critical elements of the nervous system. Despite these complexities, the spine is a highly flexible structure, capable of a high degree of curvature and twist through a wide range of motion. Trauma or developmental irregularities can result in spinal pathologies which limit this range of motion.
For many years, orthopedic surgeons have attempted to correct spinal irregularities and restore stability to traumatized areas of the spine through immobilization. Over the past ten years, spinal implant systems have been developed to achieve immobilization. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,412 and 5,181,917 to Rogozinski. Such systems often include spinal instrumentation having connective structures such as elongated rods which are placed on opposite sides of the portion of the spinal column intended to be immobilized. Screws and hooks are commonly utilized to facilitate segmental attachment of such connective structures to the posterior surfaces of the spinal laminae, through the pedicles, and into the vertebral bodies. These components provide the necessary stability both in tension and compression to achieve immobilization.
Various fastening mechanisms have been provided in the prior art to facilitate securement of screws and hooks to the connective structures of a spinal stabilization system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,993 to Asher discloses an apparatus for use in retaining a spinal hook on an elongated spinal rod. The apparatus includes a body extending upwardly from a hook portion and having an open ended recess for receiving a spinal rod and an end cap engageable with the body to close the recess. A set screw is disposed in the center of the end cap to clamp the rod in the recess of the body. The end cap and body are interconnectable by different types of connectors including a bayonet connector, a linear cam connector or a threaded connector. Other examples of fastening mechanism for facilitating attachment of screws and hooks to the connective structures of a spinal stabilization system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,669 to Yuan et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,670 to Sherman et al.
In each of these prior art examples, threaded fasteners are used to facilitate securement of the connector to the spinal rod. Yet it is well known that threaded fasteners can become loosened under the influence of cyclically applied loads commonly encountered by the spinal column. Furthermore, during assembly, excessive torque applied to a threaded fastener can cause damage to the fastener as well as to the connective device with which it is associated.
It would be beneficial to provide a more reliable and effective mechanism for facilitating the attachment of screws, hooks and clamps to the connective structures of a spinal stabilization system.